


Safety

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Adrien shares a short moment with Ladybug in the rain.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to participate in Ladrien June too, and I finally managed to break through my writer's block! So here's a short one shot! 
> 
> Prompt: Safety (June 23)

Adrien looked up at the dark sky. Raindrops fell from the heavens like tears from a heartbroken boy. He held out his hand so the raindrops hit his skin, the wetness sending pleasant tingles down his spine.

He smiled. Staying dry was nice, but that didn’t mean he didn't want to experience the beauty of winter.

Standing in the safety of a gazebo, his hand was the only part which got wet. He wiggled his fingers like a little kid, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Last time he stood in the rain was with Marinette. The memory sent warm whispers to his heart, strengthening the hope he held for the future.

The world was beautiful.

His eyes drifted through the many buildings. It was almost hard to recognize any passersby in the heavy darkness. He squinted, but couldn't make out any figures.

He sighed. Maybe it was better this way, without the crazy fans.

Adrien stayed silent as he listened to the pitter-patter of rain. He hummed to the melody the drops created, drowning in the wonder of this simple moment.

He loved moments like these, where he could take a break from his hectic life and just… be.

The moment ended once the sound of footsteps broke the harmony. Adrien hurriedly turned toward the figure, his heart beating at an unsteady pace, and waited.

Was this who he thought it was?

His breath caught as she ran out. Raindrops covered every inch of her, coloring her hair an even darker shade than usual. Her aqua eyes lit up with determination and certainty, as if she just arrived from fighting an unknown enemy. Her suit shone in the weak light surrounding them, making her seem even more eye-catching than before.

And her face…

Adrien gulped as his eyes followed a lone drop on her skin. It slid from her forehead, to the bridge of her nose, and then touched her lips.

A strange stirring rose in his chest. He didn't know what to think.

“Adrien, what are you doing here?” Ladybug asked. She stepped closer to him, her warmth unsettling his heartbeat. He tried to piece together a response, but without his powers, his courage was nonexistent.

“You're really beautiful,” he blurted.

Ladybug's eyes widened, before a soft expression rose to her face. She cupped his cheek, her wet glove running over the ridges of his face. It was so tender, Adrien just stared at her.

Why was Ladybug being so… nice?

“Thank you, Adrien. It means a lot.”

She stepped back, enough so she could really look at him. “Do you want me to take you home?”

He looked back up at the sky. “But it's raining.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “later then.”

She glanced at their surroundings, taking in every little detail. Adrien studied her features, putting to mind every little detail of her face. He smiled slightly as she turned back to him, and realization dawned on her.

Ladybug's cheeks reddened. “Adrien…”

She hurried to pull herself away. With an awkward laugh, Ladybug shifted her gaze, her hands fidgeting with the string of her yoyo.

Silence settled. Two figures stood side by side: a boy, and the girl of his dreams. Two people from different worlds, and yet united in this one moment.

“I love the rain,” he uttered as they watched the drops fall down.

Ladybug turned to him. With a small smile, she gave Adrien a nod. “Me too.”

As the rain continued falling, Ladybug stepped closer. Her warm hand reached for his, and silently entwined his fingers with hers.

And for the first time in forever, Adrien truly felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
